You Jump I Jump Remember
by TitanicLoverForever
Summary: Cal framed Jack for stealing the diamond necklace and now Rose is left to Cal's mercy. A twist to the classic slap scene. WARNING RAPE


Titanic You Jump, I Jump Remember - Rated:Mature CONTAINS EXPLICIT CONTENT SUITABLE FOR ADULTS ONLY. I OWN NOTHING. WARNING RAPE, english, hurt/comfort, Rose D, Cal H, Jack D

**You Jump, I Jump Remember**

"I think they're very good sir," the steward responded to the naked picture of Rose wearing the diamond necklace. Cal who was sitting on the sofa looking infuriated smoking a cigar a moment ago grabbed the drawing hastily from the steward. "Don't touch anything! I want the entire room photographed!" Cal ordered. Lovejoy was waiting for Jack and Rose in the hall as they began to approach the suite. "We've been looking for you miss," Lovejoy told Rose while he moved unseen behind Jack and slipped the diamond necklace into Jacks coat pocket. Rose and Jack kept their hands locked with each others as they entered. Cal looked up at them as silence filled the room. When Rose's mother Ruth saw Jack with Rose she closed her robe at her throat indicating her discomfort. "Something serious has happened," Rose bravely broke the silence. "Yes it has." Cal grimaced resentfully noticing Jack and Roses joined hands. Cal looked over at Lovejoy for the signal that he planted the diamond in Jack's pocket and received a slight nod. Cal added snidely, "Two things dear to me have disappeared this evening. Now that one of them is back I have a good idea where to find the other." "Search him!" Cal demanded. "Now what?"Jack snapped as an officer started to search him much to his dismay. "Cal what are you doing? We're in the middle of an emergency!" Rose shrugged. An officer pulled the diamond necklace from Jack's coat pocket and asked, "Is this it?" Rose was stunned needless to say, so was Jack. "That's it." Cal answered taking the necklace. "This is horse shit! Don't you believe it, Rose! Don't!" Jack begged. "He couldn't have," Rose answered bewildered. Ruth and Cal were looking at Jack with disgust. "Of course he could. It's easy enough for a professional," Cal interjected. Rose didn't want to believe it! Jack was struggling against two officers holding him back. "Come on Rose be strong, you know I didn't do it!" Jack thought. "But I was with him the whole time. This is absurd," Rose confessed. "Perhaps he did it while you were putting your clothes back on dear," Cal insisted bitterly while drawing over-protectively closer to Rose. Jack all at once became aware of what Cal had done. "Real slick Cal. Rose they put it in my pocket!" Jack snapped. "Shut up!" Cal interrupted defensively. Spicer Lovejoy was examining the jacket and replied, "It isn't even your pocket, is it son?" "Property of A.L Ryerson," Lovejoy read off the inside pocket. One of the officers holding Jack added that, that was reported stolen earlier that day. "I just borrowed it. I was going to return it!" Jack admitted. "We have an honest thief here, do we?" Cal snickered amused at his own joke. Rose refused to believe it. "You know I didn't do this Rose! You know it! Don't believe them Rose!" Jack pleaded fighting against the officers. Rose suddenly felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach making her feel nauseous. The officers pulled Jack out of the room with Jack screaming, "You know I didn't do it Rose! You know me!" And with that Rose was left alone with Ruth and Cal. Ruth gave Rose a hug and then retired to her quarters leaving Rose alone with Cal. Rose wondered what was going to happen to Jack and hoped that he would be alright. Cal was leaning on the doorway leading to his quarters, peering down at her with his dark sinister eyes giving her a look of disapproval. Rose had no where to turn, she felt as if she was being fed to the sharks. Cal always treated her as an inferior because he always liked being in control of everyone and everything. That's why he gets so frustrated when Rose runs off, especially with Jack. "I've been trying to get Rose to open up to me and now Jack comes along and ruins everything! She always finds ways to spite me! This girl deserves to be punished!" Cal thought to himself. Cal was the last person on earth Rose wanted to be alone with right now. She knew what he was capable of and the thought of it scared her. Cal finally moved toward her and gave her the same hateful scolding look that tormented her that day at breakfast when he flipped the table on her. Rose never felt so helpless in her life and Cal knew that Rose was defenseless against him. He terrified her when he was like this. Roses's gaze was locked with his. She was about to look away when anger erupted in Cal. He abruptly raised his arm and smacked her face harshly. She was caught off guard when she felt her soft pale cheek stinging from pain making her wince. Compared to the blow to her heart she was enduring, this pain was minor. "Oh it is a little slut, isn't it?" Cal snarled. She left her numb face turned away from him. Cal grabbed her aggressively and hissed," Will you look at me when I'm talking to you!" Then there was a knock on the door, but the door was locked. "Not now we are busy. Come back in an hour!" Cal ordered while holding Rose roughly. She wanted to pull away from his grasp, but she knew it would only make it worse. She didn't want to provoke him more. "How can I get it through to you that you are mine?!" "I've done everything I can for you. I've given you everything that a good husband can give his wife," he barked. "Except respect and kindness," Rose had spoken without thinking. "How dare you speak to me like that!" He seized her arms so tight that she was loosing feeling in them."You're going to pay for that!" Cal threatened as he pulled her into the next room strong enough to leave marks on her arms. "Ow! Cal!" Rose yelled trying to pull away from his clutch. "There is one thing that every husband and wife should experience," Cal demanded while sliding his hand up her thigh while his other hand pushed her down on the bed. "It's about time you've given me something in return," Cal insisted roaming her body with his free hand distastefully."Cal stop it!" Rose was kicking trying to resist, but Cal was too strong for her. "If you could sleep with that filthy gutter rat, you should be willing to sleep with your soon to be husband," Cal panted while he continued fondling her savagely much to her protests. "Jack is twice the man you'll ever be!" Rose outcried bravely. Cal grabbed her hair forcibly with his fist to shut her up and then began ferociously kissing and biting her neck. He bit into her neck painfully hard making her whimper in pain. Cal was satisfied thinking it was a moan of of pleasure. Rose's eyes were wet from tears as she struggled and fought desperately to get this monster off of her. He undid his shirt and gripped one of her wrists above her head and held it down firmly. She squirmed underneath him arousing Cal even more. "Please!" she screamed her voice cracking. Then there was another knock at the door as Rose was about to cry out for help. But before she could make a sound Cal covered her mouth. With his hot breathe which smelt of cigars and brandi he whispered to her, "Open your mouth again and you'll regret it. Unless its me making you open your mouth," he added from the excitement. When she realized what he meant, she looked alarmed. He chuckled at the look of innocence in her eyes. She started crying as he pulled her dress off of her and removed his shirt entirely. His eyes lingered over her writhing body taking in the sight. Lust filled his eyes in an instant, then he took her quivering breasts in his mouth and bit down on them. Rose was having difficulty holding back a shriek. He was distracted as he felt up her whole body and made an animalistic growl when he slid his hand down to her bare crotch and felt how wet she was. He put two fingers inside of her as deep as he could causing Rose to whimper and cry out in pain. He groaned and slipped in a third finger causing her to let out a screech. He purred at her reaction. Finally he took his three fingers out of her and undid his pants. She took advantage of his distraction and tried to push herself off the bed. "No you don't!" he growled as he stumbled over to her, grabbed her and punched her in the stomach. She held her stomach as she started coughing uncontrollably and collapsed to the floor unable to move. He picked her up and pushed her down on the bed viciously, relentlessly trying to stretch her legs open enough for his entrance and straddled over her positioning her the way he wanted her. He exposed his hard cock and positioned it at her opening. She was sobbing fully now and trembling as he pressed his member against her opening teasing. Roses shivering enticed Cal making him get harder from the anticipation of being inside her. She turned her head away shutting her eyes trying to imagine she was anywhere else. "Jack," she softly muttered aloud. She wanted to be with Jack. Cal took hold of her face violently and turned it toward him. "You will give me eye contact!" he roared as he took one last hungry look at Rose and thrusted his member inside of her. He covered her mouth with his hand before a scream could escape from her lips as he entered and pushed himself deeply into her. He growled at the sensation that spurred through him. "Oh Rose, you're tighter than I expected." he ended the sentence with a moan of pleasure. She was forced to look into the beasts eyes and was in tremendous pain. Each one of Cal's thrusts felt like he was ripping her insides open. The pain was excruciating as Cal kept savagely pulling in and out of her, harder and harder. The next thrust was so deep into her that she swore and screamed out in pain. As he kept his pace he panted gritting through his teeth," What did I say about opening your mouth?" He held her down violently and slapped her again still thrusting vigorously into her. Rose whimpered and writhed in agony and prayed for him to have a little mercy. Was this torture ever going to end? He picked up speed and starting profoundly thrusting his member inside of her causing her to have sharp breathes. She was having trouble catching her breath and the pain was becoming unbearable. She was about to beg him to stop when he clamped his hand over her mouth. She bit down on his hand as hard as she could as he came into her with one last animalistic groan. He stayed connected with her for a few minutes with his hand still clutched over her mouth. She felt his hot breath on her face as his panting suppressed. She started crying again as he caught his breath. He pulled out of her calmly as if nothing happened at all and pulled his pants back on. He got up off of her and put his shirt back on buttoning it. A battered and bruised Rose tried to sit up ,but couldn't from the aching that racked her whole body. She felt worn out and weak and wondered if she would ever feel again from the damage she suffered from Cal's abuse. When she finally got herself to sit up, Cal tried to pull her dress back on her. She jerked away from him and hissed, "I can do it myself," as she pulled her dress back on slowly. "Don't be so sour, sweet pea," Cal spoke calmly seeing the hatred in her eyes. He sat down next to her on the bed and reached over to caress her face. She flinched at his touch and moved her face away. "There's no reason to be so cold. I do love you Rose. Rose scoffed at the mention of his love. "Just think of it as an early wedding present to me, sweet pea. One simply doesn't buy the product without testing it first. I have to say that I am very pleased. I'm looking forward to..." he chuckled as he massaged her shoulders trying to be playful. "You bastard!" she screamed as she fought her way out of his clutch, quickly got up and moved away. Cal stood up wildly and moved toward her menacingly. He raised his arm about to hit her again when there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Cal asked angrily. Cal walked over to unlock the door while giving Rose a warning look. A steward entered urgently stating, "Sir I've been told to ask you to please put on your lifebelt and come up to the boat deck." The steward reached to the top of the dresser and handed one out of three of the lifebelts to Cal. The steward received a look of annoyance from Cal. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, Mr. Hockley. But it's captains orders. Please dress warmly it's quite cold out tonight!" "What would Jack say to help me through this?" Rose asked herself. The steward held out a lifebelt to Rose who had a look of worry on her face for multiple reasons. "Not to worry Miss. I'm sure it's just a precaution," the steward told Rose reassuringly. "This is ridiculous!" Cal hissed as he took a swig from his Brandi. Surrounded by her own thoughts, Rose thought to herself, "He'd say you jump I jump remember."

The lights were flickering on and off from the water pouring in from the floor below. Jack was handcuffed to the water pipe in the crewman's passage and was loosing all sense of hope that he was going to get out alive. He thought of Rose and felt heartbroken at how he would never see her beautiful face again or hear her voice, which he adored. "Cal, I should have known!" thought Jack. He felt like a complete failure, not to himself, but to Rose. He let her down and now she'll think of him as nothing but a common thief. If only he could see her one last time ,but it was hopeless. Then all of the sudden he heard a faint sound of someone calling his name. At first he thought he was imagining it. It sounded so realistic but it was too good to be true. Then the sound grew louder and he knew it was real! It was Rose! "Rose I'm in here!" Jack screamed while banging his cuffs to make it easier for her to find her way. She opened the door and swam over to Jack and threw her arms around him. "Jack..Jack..Jack! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" she yelled as she kissed him. She was so happy to see him and the glow in Jack's eyes showed her he was too. "That guy Lovejoy put it in my pocket!" Jack choked out from relief of seeing Rose again. Just a minute ago he thought he would never see Rose again and now she was standing right in front of him . "I know! I know!" Rose cried while kissing him passionately. "See if you can find a key for these. Try those drawers. It's a little silver one!" Jacks voice shook as he spoke. The water showering in the room was rising faster than it did before. She kissed him once more before going through the desk. "So how did you find out I didn't do it?" Jack asked curiously. "I didn't. I just realized I already knew," she responded. Rose felt so sore from the pain Cal had caused her ,but she couldn't allow Jack to find out. It would only hurt him and she didn't want to hurt him. Also their main goal was to get Jack out of here, to find a lifeboat and get off this sinking ship. Rose couldn't find one silver key, there were only brass ones in sight. "There's no key!" she gasped nervously. The water was about two feet deep and they both began to worry. "You have to go for help!" Jack urged. Rose paddled over to Jack and gave him an assuring kiss. "I'll be right back," she told him. She moved her way to the door fighting against the current which stabbed the bruises all over her body, trying to hold back her pain as much as possible. When she left the room Jack hollered with an uneasy look on his face, "I'll wait here!"

When all Rose could find was an axe, she rushed back to Jacks aid. This was their last hope of getting him out. Jack was now climbed up on the bench hugging the water pipe. "Will this work?" she asked apprehensively holding the axe above her head. "We'll find out," Jack answered hesitantly. He opened his wrists apart to expose the short chain. As she was about to swing the axe he insisted on trying a couple of practice swings first. Rose lifted the axe and thunked it into the cabinet leaving a tiny mark. "Now try to make the same mark again," he told her. She raised the axe once more, hit it into the desk and left an entirely different mark than the first. She shivered from the cold and yanked out the axe. "Okay that's enough practice," Jack declared nervously. He braced himself as she raised the axe. "You can do it Rose. Hit it as hard as you can. I trust you," Jack reassured her noticing her distress. Jack looked away and shut his eyes tight. Rose shut her eyes as well and let the axe come down on Jacks cuffs. Bang! Rose and Jack both opened their eyes, looked at each other and at the two separate cuffs on Jacks wrists with relief. Rose dropped the axe and winced from the weight of it. They rejoiced and kissed celebrating their luck. Jack climbed down into the freezing cold water next to her. "Shit!" he shouted. "Shit! This is cold! Come on let's go!" They swam out into the hall and Rose started towards the closest stairs going up ,but there was only about a foot of the stairwell opening visible. Jack grabbed her arm gently to stop her from swimming to the stairs causing her to cry out in pain. "Ow!" Rose shrieked. "I'm sorry," Jack apologized looking concerned. "It's alright Jack," Rose replied with a very weak assuring smile. Jack sensed that something was wrong but they really had to get out of there and fast! "We got to find another way out," he pointed out. They swam down the hall further and found another pair of stairs and climbed up together. The lights were on up the stairs in the next hall and Jack finally saw Rose in the light. He noticed many bruises on each of her arms and the left side of her face was all beaten up. He picked up her arm gently in his hand and examined the marks with care. He lifted up her sleeves to find more even deeper bruises. "Rose what happened?" Jack asked extremely concerned. "Damn it! I don't want to hurt him," she thought. "Did Cal do this to you?" Jack asked as stinging tears started streaming down her face. She nodded loosing all control. "I can't lie to him," she thought dropping her guard letting out a sob. Jack wrapped her in his arms and tried to calm her. Jack had never witnessed Rose loose control like this before and it deeply hurt him. He wished he could take away her pain. "What kind of a person does something like this?" Jack thought as anger spread though him. He held his anger back to ease Rose's pain. "Rose its okay. I got you," Jack comforted her. She looked at him with tears in her eyes and hugged him as tight as she could. "When did this happen?" Jack asked while he stroked her back trying to relax her. "Ri...Right after you were arrested," she spoke with her voice shaking. "Didn't your mother do anything to stop him?" he asked. "Sh.. she was in the next room changing when i...it happened," her voice still faltering. "She doesn't know? She didn't hear anything at all?"Jack questioned. "He covered my mouth so.. so no one would hear me scream.." Rose was trying to hold back her pain and tears but failed. Jacks face all at once became very hard. With a concerned look on his face he asked her apprehensively, "What did he do to you?" He never looked so serious as he did at that moment. "He..he.. got angry and he.. he.. hi.. hit me," Rose stammered. "There wa... was a knock on the door b...but it was locked. He yelled at me for not appreciating all the things he's done for me. And then... He...he...", Rose's tears began falling down her face again. "He what?" Jack asked wiping the tears from her face lovingly. "He.. dragged me into his quarters and...", Rose broke out into full sobs. Jacks eyes flooded with tears understanding the seriousness of the situation and screamed angrily, "That bastard!" "I tried to get away, but I couldn't. I tried, I did! He was too strong.." Roses whole body was trembling now. "He's never going to hurt you again. Rose, do you understand me? He's never going touch you again," Jack told her. Jack cradled her in his arms and whispered sweet soothing things to her relieving her suffering a bit. Then Jack kissed Rose passionately making her loose her balance. He caught her then hugged her tightly. "We'll get through this together." Jack whispered to her. He looked into her ocean blue eyes and said, "You jump, I jump, right?" "Right," she answered back through a smile as she started shedding tears of joy. They shared a passionate kiss ending in an embrace. He then looked up behind her and saw a door. "Rose there's a door!" Jack helped Rose stand up and steadied her. They both tried to open it but it was locked. "I'm going to try to break it down," Jack said. In one.. two.. three.. they both went through the broken door. They looked around trying to find the next pair of stairs going up. A steward witnessed them as they broke down the door and started after them. "You'll have to pay for that you know! That's white star line property!" the steward yelled as he followed them down the hall lecturing them. Jack and Rose turned to the steward together and screamed, "Shut up!" They walked up the stairs together to try to find a lifeboat.


End file.
